Together
by Mitsukai20
Summary: Between life and death, he will always choose just one path: the one where he could be with the man he loved. For Mitsukai20.


Hey, everyone. I hope you don't mind me gate-crashing into Mitsukai's account. Some of you might actually figure this out already, but you can call me Rei, and I'm the (in)famous lover of Mitsukai. Actually he is very protective of his fanfiction account and wouldn't let me use it, but there was a time that he used my laptop for one of his stories and accidentally saved the password in it. Lucky!

Well, first of all I wanted to thank all of you for supporting him. It really means a lot to me to see him so happy, and I know that his readers are a part of that happiness. He really works a lot on his stories and puts his heart and soul into it to create the best. You've always been there for him, even before I met him, and I hope that you're still going to in the future.

The reason why I hijacked his account was because I wanted to leave him a present. It's getting close to our monthsary and I want to give him something special. I know I'm not as good as a writer as he is, but I made this because this is one of the things he was insecure about confessing to me at first and I want to show him that I'm completely okay with him writing boy's love fanfiction. In fact, I'm proud that he could write so well and make so many people happy, and this is my proof of that, especially now that he has made 50 stories. I think Mitsukai would offer another oneshot to those people who reviewed his 50th story, I'm not sure. You would have to hear it from him.

This is a rewrite of a scene in Titanic, featuring SanadaYukimura, because we were watching the 3D a few days ago and they are his favourite pair. They might be out of character for this one ,because it's only because of Mitsukai that I got into PoT and anime in general, since I'm more of a gamer guy. I REALLY don't know how to write, but I figured this is decent enough to post in public.

Also, I could I ask for a little favour? As his readers, could you maybe, write a few words for him? I know he'll really appreciate them if it came from you, and it would make my gift more special if he knew that you approved of me... do you? I really don't know, but I'm hoping for the best.

Thank you, and now proceed with the story.

* * *

There was no time left.

"Ladies, this way please! Steady! No, women and children only! No, don't push!"

It was a maddening cacophony of sounds, of screams, wails, and shouts. Panic and hysteria were rising, as well as dread and hopelessness, as bodies pushed against one another in to reach their only way of salvation.

"There're no boats left!"

"God help us!"

"Please, give us a chance to live!"

And in the midst of this, two people were also in the throng of people, steadily pushing forward until they were at the very front.

"You have to get on the boat." A low baritone said insistently, craning his head up and around in the throng of people, before talking to the person in his arms. A sharp, keen eye took in the space still available, pushing his companion forward. "Come on Seiichi, get on the boat."

"No. I'm not going without you, Genichirou." A smaller man clutched at the other's shirt, shaking his head, shivers wracking his body from the cold. "You heard what they said. Only women and children. They're not going to let me in even if we tried."

"No, they would." Genichirou shielded Seiichi from the momentary rush with his body, holding him close, sharing body heat and willing the cold to disappear from the other's body. Genichirou knew, he knew very well that Seiichi would be able to make it, even if he wouldn't. "Come on, this might be the only chance. You have to go, _now._"

"NO! Not without you." Blue eyes burned with determination as he stared up at his beloved, never wanting to let him go after they've already found each other. How could fate be so cruel to tear them both apart now that they had already found each other? Days of bliss and contentment, promising to fulfil their dreams together once they had gotten off this godforsaken ship, only to be separated by... this. "Please, don't do this to me. I can't do it." Tears gathered in the edge of his eyes, continuing to hold on like a vice, shaking his head, the piercing chill he felt in his body nothing compared to the iced daggers that were shattering his heart.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Renji and the others are with me. We'll find a way out." Genichirou knew that they were also finding way to save their significant others at the cost of their own, but he wouldn't dare tell Seiichi that. He kissed the lips of the one he now valued over his own life, imprinting the way Seiichi kissed him back, feverishly, passionately, the love that they felt for each other so strong and tangible and, right at the moment, he had no regrets whatsoever. "Now go. I'll catch up."

"But–" Seiichi was unable to answer as he was suddenly dragged back, feeling the lean, tanned arms release him willingly. The hold on his arm was firm and he struggled to get loose, hand reaching out for Genichirou

"Now come on, miss, in the boat you go–"

"No! Genichirou wait, DON'T–!" Thin lines of clear liquid were streaming down his face, the ship attendant forcefully sitting him down on the boat, near the side, where other women and children surrounded him, some crying, others hysterical others too numb to do anything but sit and stare at nothing. Seiichi took a wild look around him, seeing families saying their goodbyes, others having to be forcefully separated from their loved ones, willing to die with them.

"Daddy, come with us!"

"It's only goodbye for a little while, sweethearts! Don't worry, Daddy will be with you soon! Take care of Mommy for me, okay?"

"NO! DADDY!"

"We've been together for twenty years! Don't push me away now!"

"STOP! NO–COME WITH ME–!"

"Move around, make room! It's almost full!"

"Step aboard, please! Don't push! Move back!"

"Let's lower away!"

Seiichi was jolted back to reality when he heard those words, looking up and clutching the sides of the boat, gasping and looking for a way out. No. Genichirou couldn't do this to him. He would rather take his chances with Genichirou by his side than actually surviving and finding out that Genichirou had died. His heart couldn't take it if that happened. The boat jolted and started to descent, taking him further and further away from the man he loved. Blue eyes turned its gaze to the ropes lowering them down, to the pulley easing the ropes, to the men that were responsible for taking him away from Genichirou. Around him the people were wailing, helpless, coping with their own losses. Suddenly he hated this, he hated them all for not having the courage to die with the person they loved, to stay with them until their last breath...

Seiichi kept his stare up and level with the other's face, seeing Genichirou still watching him with a tranquil, almost content look in his warm, brown eyes. Genichirou's face was growing smaller, and his vision was suddenly blurred, hot pricking his eyes, wet salt stinging his cheeks. Seiichi gasped, chest being ground to a fine powder, so painful that it physically ached.

Genichirou nodded slowly and then smiled, mouthing the words Seiichi had never heard him say before.

_I love you._

That did it. Seiichi stood up and launched himself forward, not caring if it rocked the boat, elbowing away the hands that attempted to hold him back. He couldn't bear it anymore. He couldn't do it. He couldn't leave Genichirou behind. He dug his foot on the side and leaped for the ship's deck, just barely catching on to the railing with both arms.

"NO! SEIICHI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Genichirou's eyes widened when he saw what the other had done, leaning out as far as he could as if he could push Seiichi back if he tried hard enough. "SEIICHI! DON'T DO IT!"

Seiichi clung on, trying to push himself up and over when arms grabbed him and helped him over the edge. He had to get to Genichirou. Once he was safely over the railing he ran, ran as fast as he could, dodging and swerving around people, looking for a flight of stairs that would take him to the upper deck.

"NO! SEIICHI!" Genichirou slammed his fist in frustration before turning around and pushing against the crowd. Why did Seiichi do something like that? It was his last chance! He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if Seiichi had died here. He got out of the throng and rushed against the tide of people, entering the door that led to the first class.

And finally seeing each other, they met halfway, Genichirou taking the stairs and Seiichi crossing the tiled threshold of the first class to throw himself into the raven's arms, freely crying now and muffling his cries as he looped his arms around the strong neck.

"Seiichi! That's was idiotic of you–! Why would you do that!" And yet as Genichirou said this his hold became tighter, actually lifting the other up, pressing kisses to the side of Seiichi's face. "Why!" He framed Seiichi's face with his hands, all the while pressing deep kisses to Seiichi's lips in between gasping breaths. He didn't want to lose this, he didn't know how frightened he was to lose Seiichi now that he was able to touch and taste him again, of how happy he was to have other man with him right now. "That was the stupidest thing you've ever done!"

Seiichi didn't know if he was laughing to crying now, cradling Genichirou's cheek with his palm, breathless with all the emotions filling him right now. He should be afraid, he should be scared now that there was the large possibility that he was going to die, but it didn't matter at that moment. He smiled through his tears, clutching at Genichirou's shirt, his heart feeling full and whole, as if it had never been broken in the first place. "I've always been doing stupid things since I've met you, remember?"

Genichirou stared back at him, still feeling incredulous, but then smiled back, voice cracking a little as he replied back. "I know." And they embraced each other again, closer than ever before, sharing a quick kiss as Seiichi chuckled, savouring this moment for as long

"Oh my god... I'm so sorry... I just couldn't do it... please let me stay with you..."

Genichirou nodded in understanding, burying his face to the side of Seiichi's neck, inhaling the scent of his hair, making a silent promise inside his heart that he swore to fulfil at any cost.

"It's all right. We'll get through this together. I promise."

* * *

I mentioned that we watched Titanic 3D together, and while he wasn't showing it, I knew he was close to tears. And afterwards, he asked me what I'm going to do if we were in that situation. I told him that i would probably do what Jack would do, since I want him to surivive no matter what, and he replied that he would so the same Rose did because, at the moment, he wouldn't leave me behind.

And I knew that I definitely loved him for the right reasons. Kai, I know this is your first relationship with a guy. But I'm really happy that you chose me. I know we don't really act like a couple in public (we're actually more bromantic than anything, really) but what matters is that we know what we are, and what we feel for each other.

I love you so much.

And I hope that you're still happy with me and our relationship together.

_**Rei**_


End file.
